


Take It

by ohgodmyeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Loves This, Belly Kink, Belly Slapping, Breeding, Cheeseburgers, Chubby Kink, Chubby Reader, Conception, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Irresponsible and Self-Indulgent, Name-Calling, One Shot, Porn, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Submissive Reader, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, Why Can’t This Be Real?, and so do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Anakin loves to stuff you, and you love to be stuffed.One night after a particularly intense feeding session, the two of you decide to allow him to fill you up in quite a different way.All you want is to grow bigger for him— so who really cares how he makes that happen?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry!

“Mm...! _Mmph!_

“Quiet, now— you’re doing wonderfully. You’re _such a good girl._ ”

Anakin spoke kindly and encouragingly as he used his finger to pop into your mouth the last of the cheeseburger which had been sticking out from between your lips. Tears welled up in your eyes as you attempted to chew through the enormous mouthful which had been imposed on you. You were very close to gagging; however, Ani did not seem ready to stop feeding you.

Your hands were bound behind your back, and you were tied to the kitchen chair in which you were seated. You were clad in only your bra and a very tight pair of panties, the waistband of which was digging into your belly more and more with each bite he coaxed into you.

Finally, you swallowed the last of the burger; tilted your head upward. As he smiled down at you and reached eagerly for another, you simply tried to catch your breath. You didn’t know how you were going to handle eating any more.

“Here you go, sweetheart,” he said, and he held his next offering up to your face. 

“I don’t know if I can do it, Ani,” you said to him. You glanced down at yourself; could hardly believe how far your belly was protruding— it looked as if you were pregnant with how much food he’d shovelled into you this evening, and you felt as if you were going to burst. 

“Of course you can do it,” Anakin reassured you gently, as he placed his free hand on your taut, round stomach. “You’re almost finished— this is the last one.”

You nearly protested, but when he brushed the edge of the food against your lips and let you breathe it in through your nose, he knew he had you— you opened your mouth wide, and allowed him to begin to deposit the burger inside of you. You ate quickly; partly because if you didn’t, you weren’t sure if you’d be able to finish; partly, too, because you wanted very much to please Ani.

“That’s _perfect_ — see how good it feels to eat for me?”

You nodded helplessly as you went back to your chewing; wiggled your shoulders in an attempt to signal that you wished for your hands to be freed. Anakin only stroked your belly and shook his head in feigned regret; kept on feeding you until that last cheeseburger completely disappeared down your throat.

Once it had, you let out a groan. 

Ani, for his part, dropped to his knees: Now that he was out of food to put into it, you knew, he’d want to explore the damage he’d wrought against your stomach. He started gently; placed the tips of the fingers on his left hand at the very top of where your belly began to stick out, and traced a set of lines right down the middle of it. He let his pinky finger catch in your navel before he lifted his hand; chuckled as he wiggled it about.

“This is as big as I’ve ever made you,” he observed. As he looked up at your face, he added, “You’re fucking beautiful like this, you know.”

“I feel like a fat pig,” you told him, because that was always what letting him stuff you like this made you think of yourself.

“But you’re _my_ fat pig, aren’t you?” he asked, as he switched to touching your bloated stomach with the other one of his hands. The perfectly-constructed robotic replacement which stood in for the one he’d lost years ago felt incredible dancing over your skin; he loved to use it to give you goosebumps, and tickle you in just the right ways.

Right now, it was making you shudder and moan as he had its fingers draw little circles into your flesh. He used his other hand— his natural one— to reach up and caress one of your breasts through your bra; when he squeezed it sharply, you couldn’t help but let out a squeal.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed, as he stood up. “Now that you’ve finished eating,” he asked, “would you like me to untie you?”

You nodded emphatically.

He appeared to think very carefully. “...Alright,” he said finally. 

Before he moved to undo the knot in the rope binding you to the chair, however, he reached between your legs; wiggled his finger in between your thighs (it wasn’t easy; they were getting fat because of how much you both enjoyed this) so that he could check to see that you were wet. You knew he liked for you to be ready to take his cock immediately after he finished feeding you, simply because of how very horny it made him to see you looking so painfully bloated.

Luckily, it made you horny, too. You whined, but still spread your legs to allow him easier access to your folds.

“You chubby little whore! You’re fucking _soaked_ for me!”

Of course you were— his doing this to you always made you feel an exquisite combination of unbridled arousal and intense shame; it did, indeed, make you incredibly wet. You wouldn’t have had it any other way, really... even if it _was_ ruining your body.

You didn’t answer him, which you knew he understood— when you were _this_ full, after all, everything was an effort... even just speaking.

“There we go,” he said, as he stepped behind you to unbind your wrists. “You’re going to keep being good for me, aren’t you?”

You only groaned as your newly-freed hands shot to your belly; began to poke and rub at it. It was so round and tight; you could hardly believe just how much food he’d packed into you tonight. You looked down at yourself again; barely recognized your own body for how completely distended Anakin had rendered it.

Finally, you found it in yourself to ask him, “Why do you _do_ this to me?”

He knelt down in front of you; placed one hand on your stomach and used the other to cup your cheek as he answered kindly, “So you never forget who you belong to, my love.” He kissed your face and added with a grin, “Besides— I just fucking _love_ watching beautiful girls get fat.”

He poked at one of your breasts, which were spilling unceremoniously out the front of your bra— it was definitely getting too small, although you perhaps hadn’t noticed that until he drew your attention to it presently. 

“Let’s get this off of you,” he said. “It doesn’t look very comfortable.”

He reached around behind you, then, and expertly used his fingers to release the clasp. You sighed in relief; peeled the garment the rest of the way off of your chest and discarded it to the floor. 

“Even your _tits_ are getting fat,” he laughed at you as they burst forth, and he took one in each of his two perfectly-contrasting hands; jiggled them. “Are you a pig or a cow?” he asked. “Because these look like they should be giving me milk.”

“If you get me pregnant,” you suggested, “I’ll get even fatter, _and_ I’ll make milk for you.” You didn’t know what had made you say that, but the notion happened to cause your clit to engorge hungrily, and your thighs to clench as quickly as it had entered your mind.

His eyes lit up. “You’d be fucking _enormous_ ,” he said, seeming to marvel at the idea you’d put forth. 

You laughed, now, despite the tightness in your belly. It almost hurt. “That’s how you want me, isn’t it?” you asked. “Fat and helpless?”

“You’ll never be helpless,” he said. “I’ll _always_ help you.” He put his hand out for you to take; pulled you up into a standing position.

“Help me be what you want me to be, then,” you told him, and you melted gratefully into his arms. Very happily, you stepped out of those tiny, sticky panties you’d been wearing, and let him draw you in for a passionate kiss.

...

Anakin must have taken you entirely at your word, because before you knew it, you were bent over the counter in the kitchen while he pounded you relentlessly with his cock. He’d taken it out for you not long after getting you to your feet, and this was the first time he’d ever thrust it inside you unsheathed.

It felt so, _so_ much better without a condom.

He was teasing your clit with his mechanical index finger, and it was driving you mad; at the same time, he was using his flesh hand to reach around so that he could rub and shake your bloated belly. You were still so full that you couldn’t tell whether you were closer to achieving orgasm, or throwing up.

“You... _augh!_ Y-you _have_ to s-slow down, Ani!”

 _”I can’t!”_ he breathed from behind you, as he stuck a finger into your navel and tugged on the edge. “You’re so fucking _tight!_ ”

You clenched your teeth (along with just about every one of your muscles) and unquestioningly accepted Anakin’s refusal to calm his pace. If this was what he wanted, then this was what you were going to give him— even though the way he was manhandling your stomach was beginning to hurt you, and the stretch of his cock ravaging your pussy at this speed was far too intense.

“Y-you’re hurting me!”

“Do you like it?”

 _”F-fuck!_ Yes!” you called back to him. “I love it!”

“Then take it, you fat little slut,” he growled, and he drew his flesh hand back to smack you in the belly. 

You screamed; he loved it— you could feel him throb inside of you as your voice pierced the air; it made him hit you again, and this time the tears from when you had nearly choked on the dinner he’d forced down your throat came back to your eyes. He started to fuck you faster; slammed himself into you with more force than you knew he could even generate. Of course, you knew he was strong— but how could anyone be _this_ strong?

“I’m yours, Ani— I’ll take whatever... _ah_... whatever you want... to... give me!”

“A fat belly,” he grunted, “giant fucking tits— and as many babies to hang off of them as you can possibly... fucking... _handle!”_

The way he said that made you thrust your own ass back so that he was as deep inside of you as he could be while he spilled his seed wantonly into your cunt. You didn’t care how big he wanted you to be, or how many of his babies you had to get pregnant with in order for him to get you there.

You just wanted to be his.

“I love you, Ani,” you breathed, as he tickled your impossibly-stiff little clit in just the right way to make you squeal like the pig you knew you were. You squeezed yourself tightly around his cock as he finally slowed down, and started to get soft. To feel him drip out of your hole and down your thigh was exquisite and exciting; you hoped very much that your midsection would soon begin to swell even further with the gift he’d given you.

...If it didn’t, of course, you knew he’d have great fun trying this again.

Breathing hard, he finally pulled his cock out of you; released your belly from his grip and used his natural fingers to play with the silken tendrils of your mixed-up essences seeping out of your still-throbbing cunt. You closed your eyes and hung your head; gripped the counter for support, because you felt incredibly heavy; your legs very weak.

“You’re going to destroy me if we keep doing this,” you gasped, and you heard Anakin chuckle heartily from behind you.

“I won’t destroy you,” he said gently, and you could hear the smile on his face. “I’ll only ever make you _better._ You trust me, don’t you, darling?”

You looked back at him over your shoulder and nodded your head.

“You really are _such_ a good fucking girl,” he sighed contentedly. “So good that I might even leave your hands untied while I feed you some dessert.”

“...Dessert?” You knew, unequivocally, that you could not handle another bite of food right now. What was he talking about?

“Dessert,” he confirmed, and he pulled you upright again; took your chin between his thumb and forefinger as he turned you to make you look up into his eyes. “You said you wanted to make me happy... didn’t you?”

You _had_ said that— several times, in fact, and in more than one way.

Conceding his point, you allowed him to lead you back to the chair on which you’d been sitting when he had first begun the process of filling you up earlier on in the evening. Your cunt was still pulsing, your skin was tingling where he’d smacked you, and your stomach was painfully distended to its absolute limit... and still, you somehow looked forward to him giving you even more.

A sore belly was a small price to pay, you supposed, in exchange for becoming perfect in Anakin’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s truly only a one shot, don’t worry.
> 
> There’s just not enough feeding/weight gain porn with Anakin in it. Like, why should Kylo get to have all the fun?
> 
> He shouldn’t. >:(
> 
> ...
> 
> 06/03: I made a new ao3 pseud just for fat porn. It is **havesomemore**. All future feeding/fat kink stories will be posted over there.
> 
> ❤️


End file.
